Do You Feel What I Feel?
by MWaysKindredSpirits
Summary: A round robin fan fic written by the Yahoo! group, MWaysKindredSpirits. After the events of 'Do You See What I See?'. Rudy and Helen are getting married and Declan gives a little more thought to Rudy's advice to find someone he loves and hold on to her.
1. Part 1

~ Do You Feel What I Feel? ~ Part 1 ~  
  
This is a round robin fic written by DebC, Emi-Chan, Whlwtcher, Kacey, and Ash. All of us are part of a yahoo! group called MwaysKindredSpirits (hence our penname g). We hope you enjoy it!!  
  
This chapter is written by DebC.  
  
Disclaimers: They are ours. We're just playing around.  
  
  
  
"Got your mail," Miranda says as she entered Declan's office.  
  
Declan looks up from the paper he's grading. "Hey, great! Anything  
  
good?"  
  
"Couple of tabloids, a sample textbook for you to preview, and  
  
something from that mentor of yours."  
  
"Rudy? Really?" Declan sets the paper aside as Miranda hands him  
  
the thick cream colored envelope. "I wonder what it is," he comments.  
  
"Wedding invitation," Miranda mumbles offhandedly.  
  
"What's that?" Declan asks. He slices the seal with a butter knife  
  
form his desk drawer.  
  
"It looks like an invitation envelope. Wedding maybe," Miranda  
  
reiterates.  
  
Sure enough, Declan opens the envelope to reveal a wedding  
  
invitation. "Well, how 'bout that!" Declan exclaims. "You were  
  
right! Rudy and Helen decided to get married."  
  
The invitation also includes a brief note: Thank you, Declan, for  
  
bringing Helen and I back together after all these years. It may  
  
seem a bit fast to you, but miracles like this happen only once in a  
  
lifetime. Besides, I wasted too much time without her already.  
  
Neither should you. 


	2. Part 2

~ Do You Feel What I Feel? ~ Part 2 ~  
  
A fan fic written by DebC, Emi-Chan, Whlwtcher, Kacey, and Ash  
  
This part is written by Emi-Chan.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately, we don't own Declan, Peggy, Miranda, Rudy, or  
  
Helen. We love them all, but we don't own them.  
  
  
  
Declan read the note for about the tenth time.  
  
"Besides, I wasted too much time without her already. Neither should you."  
  
Declan knew exactly what Rudy was saying. It was the same thing he had  
  
been trying to get across when he had told him to find someone he loved who  
  
loved him back.  
  
What Rudy didn't realize was that Declan had already found someone. It  
  
was just a matter of getting up the courage to tell her.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Peggy sat down in front of her desk, getting ready for her next  
  
patient, who would arrive in ten minutes.  
  
Almost as soon as she sat down, the phone rang.  
  
"Hello," Peggy answered the phone.  
  
"Hey, Peg," Declan's voice came from the other end, "you know my  
  
mentor, Rudy?"  
  
"Yeah, I remember him," Peggy said, beginning to wonder where this was  
  
going.  
  
"Well, he's getting married," Declan said, obviously trying his best  
  
to sound nonchalant.  
  
"Really?" Peggy was a little surprised.  
  
" . . . and I was kinda wondering if you'd want to come with me to the  
  
wedding this Saturday."  
  
Peggy took her pocket planner out of her purse to make sure she didn't  
  
have anything going on. "Yeah, I think I can come." she said, "When is it?"  
  
"It starts at four-thirty," Declan informed her.  
  
"Okay," Peggy said, writing it down in her planner, "so should I meet  
  
you there or . . . "  
  
"I'll pick you up," Declan offered.  
  
"Okay," Peggy glanced at her watch, "I gotta go. My patient is coming  
  
in five minutes."  
  
"Kay, bye, Peg." Declan said.  
  
"Bye," Peggy said as she hung up the phone.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Declan had made up his mind. He was going to tell her at the wedding.  
  
Something during the reception . . . he'd figure something out. One thing was  
  
for sure, he wouldn't let her slip away this time. 


	3. Part 3

~ Do You Feel What I Feel? ~ Part 3 ~  
  
A fan fic written by DebC, Emi-Chan, Whlwtcher, Kacey, and Ash  
  
This part is written by Whlwtcher.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own them. We don't care.  
  
  
  
They look so happy, she thought watching as Helen walked solo down the short  
  
aisle of the tiny chapel. They had such a remarkable story, finding each  
  
other after such a long time. Peggy smiled to herself as Helen gracefully  
  
down the aisle, Rudy winking at his bride his face beaming with happiness,  
  
his chest swelling up with pride. Peggy found herself quickly caught up in  
  
the moment.  
  
Declan on the other hand was another story. It wasn't like he wasn't  
  
enjoying himself (at least she hoped he was), she really couldn't tell. She  
  
noticed he was unusually quite on the ride over only answering her questions  
  
in short one-word answers which was so unlike the Declan she had come to  
  
know. He seemed to be preoccupied, like he was deep in thought about  
  
something.  
  
She thought that perhaps once the wedding started he'd snap out of it but  
  
that wasn't the case. He fidgeted throughout the entire ceremony so much so  
  
that a few times a whispered "Declan, please." would float from her lips  
  
before turning back to view the ceremony. He'd stop for a moment and then  
  
almost four beats later, his leg started to bob up and down and he would drum  
  
his fingers on his leg again. It was incredibly distracting and she had  
  
planned to get to the bottom of it at the reception she told herself as she  
  
watched Rudy & Helen kiss and turn towards the small gathering. Everyone  
  
clapped and stood, watching as Rudy & Helen made their way down the aisle,  
  
Rudy giving Declan the thumbs up as he floated past. And it did seem like  
  
they floated, Peggy smiled, watching them go out into the hallway to the  
  
adjoining reception hall as the guests filed out behind the couple row by  
  
row. As they made their way out into the hall and into the reception, Peggy  
  
felt no time like the present to bring up his behavior.  
  
"Declan, are you all right? You seem awfully preoccupied."  
  
"Oh yeah, Peggy, I mean, no, I'm not preoccupied. I was just thinking of  
  
something."  
  
She almost laughed at the ridiculous word play if she wasn't concerned for  
  
him. He really did seem to be on edge. "If you want to leaveâE¦"  
  
"Nah, it's OK, really. It's just that I-I, um," He stopped, watching her.  
  
She noticed several times that he opened his mouth to say something but then  
  
just as quickly he stopped, he closing his mouth, shaking his head. Letting  
  
out a short breath, he continued deciding against telling her how he really  
  
felt. He knew if he opened his mouth and tried to tell her now it would be a  
  
serious mess. "Rudy just asked me to give a toast and I'm a little freaked  
  
out about it, that's all." It wasn't a lie, Rudy had asked him to give a  
  
toast but that wasn't what was what he was nervous about. He just couldn't  
  
form the words to tell her how he felt. Maybe Rudy could help him come up  
  
with something, if he could ever get Rudy alone. He and Helen were joined at  
  
the hip, rarely leaving each other's side.  
  
"Are you sure?" When he smiled his smile at her and nodded, she found  
  
herself following suit. She smiled at him warmly. "You shouldn't be nervous,  
  
you'll do fine."  
  
"Yeah, as long as I don't drop anything, spill anything or trip over  
  
anything."  
  
"Oh boy." she winced, knowing how that was going to be a long shot. He did  
  
have a knack for being awkward.  
  
"Oh! Here's my chance, be right back. I've got to ask Rudy something, I'll  
  
be right back."  
  
Peggy watched as he practically ran his way over to Rudy who was for the  
  
moment alone. She smiled over his odd behavior. "Having fun?" a voice from  
  
behind startled her slightly. Turning Peggy smiled at Helen who seemed to be  
  
positively beaming.  
  
"Yes, I am, thank you. It was a lovely wedding," Peggy smiled to which Helen  
  
smiled even more. "Thank you for having me."  
  
"It was our pleasure of course, you and Declan make a lovely pair."  
  
Peggy laughed nervously unsure how to take the statement. She never really  
  
thought of Declan and her as a 'pair'. They were friends and spent a lot of  
  
time together but a 'pair'?  
  
"Isn't it amazing how things work out?" Helen asked her, watching as the  
  
young woman puzzled over her statement. She had said it deliberately not to  
  
confuse her, she had known from Rudy that the Doctor and Declan were friends  
  
who worked together on some of Declan's cases. But she couldn't help but  
  
think as she saw the two of them together that perhaps there could be more.  
  
"Oh yes," Peggy answered, "its really an amazing story. Imagine, finding  
  
each other after all that time."  
  
"I know I can't believe it myself sometimes. Destiny Rudy likes to call it."  
  
"Well, I do think it's an incredibleâE¦"  
  
"Coincidence?" She laughed then stopped when she noticed Peggy's brow  
  
wrinkle. Peggy started to apologize, she hadn't meant to make light of the  
  
relationship but Helen stopped her with a friendly smile. "Oh that's OK  
  
dear, Rudy explained to me about you. You're the no nonsense one and  
  
Declan's the one who believes in such things. I understand, really I do. I  
  
used to be like you that is before I found Rudy again. You have to admit  
  
that some things are unexplainable."  
  
"I do have to admit that since I've met Declan I have experienced some pretty  
  
interesting things."  
  
"It is interesting, isn't it? I mean, think about it, imagine meeting  
  
someone so long ago and then suddenly they aren't there anymore. You live  
  
your life and circumstances happen in just a way that here that person are  
  
again, back in your life. Destiny, something's are meant to be." Helen  
  
smiled taking Peggy's hand into hers.  
  
Helen's words echoed in her head Destiny, something's are meant to be as  
  
Peggy turned in the direction Helen was looking noticing a smiling Declan  
  
advancing towards them, champagne glasses in had, Rudy right behind him. And  
  
as she looked at his smiling face, her stomach fluttered slightly. It was  
  
such a totally odd reaction that it caught her off guard. That had never  
  
happened before and but it unnerved more than she wanted to admit.  
  
She felt her mouth went dry as she looked into his smiling eyes remembering  
  
Helen's words. It was her and Rudy she was talking about, wasn't it? She  
  
asked herself as the men made their way over to them.  
  
"Can I steal my wife away for a dance?" Rudy asked, smiling, looping Helen's  
  
arm through his.  
  
"Of course." Peggy smiled slightly as the couple left for the dance floor.  
  
"You OK, Peg?" Declan asked, handing her one of the glasses of champagne.  
  
Peggy smiled at his thoughtfulness.  
  
"I'm fine, Declan. I was just thinking about something Helen said."  
  
"Oh yeah? What?"  
  
She started to tell him what Helen had said about destiny and fate but she  
  
just shook her head, waving her hand. Helen was talking about herself and  
  
Rudy she told herself, nothing more, right? "It's nothing, really. You seem  
  
to be feeling much better. Your talk with Rudy must have went well." Declan  
  
smiled again, looking over at the bride and groom as they danced.  
  
"Yep, sure did. He said just the right things as usual."  
  
"Well good, I'm glad to hear it. Hey, when's your speech?" she asked.  
  
"Right after the dance. Wanna hear what I wrote?"  
  
"No, that's OK, I'll be surprised."  
  
He smiled that smile again at her and she had to admit that he did have a  
  
nice smile. It light up his face and it was incredibly infectious because  
  
she soon found herself returning his bright smile. She liked that he could  
  
always make her smile. The music started to fade as Rudy & Helen ended their  
  
dance to a round of applause.  
  
"Here I go." He whispered to her. "Wish me luck." 


	4. Part 4

~ Do You Feel What I Feel? ~ Part 4 ~  
  
A fan fic written by DebC, Emi-Chan, Whlwtcher, Kacey, and Ash  
  
This part is written by Kacey.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: The characters in this fic are not ours. That's why it's called fan fiction.  
  
  
  
The dance was coming to an end. Declan knew it was time. He glanced nervously  
  
at Peggy with a goofy grin. Peggy looked up at him and smiled broadly in reply,  
  
her eyes shinning. Declan gulped and grinned with even more nerves.  
  
"It's time," Peggy prompted sensing his unease.  
  
"Yes," he replied marveling over the way she'd spoken his thoughts, in a way,  
  
"it is."  
  
Peggy smiled reassuringly and nodded.  
  
Declan walked through the crowd to where he was supposed to make the speech. He  
  
reached his hand into his pocket to retrieve the folded piece of paper he's  
  
scribbled his notes on. He unfolded the paper and glanced at his dot points.  
  
Then he changed his mind, Rudy had told him to speak from the heart and he'd do  
  
that best facing his feelings without worrying about a plan, but he was still  
  
nervous. What if she doesn't understand? What if...?  
  
Everyone was still distracted by the happy couple and the chatter among the  
  
guests. He cleared his throat awkwardly then remembered the trick with the  
  
glass. He picked up a glass and a spoon and, hoping he wouldn't break it,  
  
tapped it to get their attention.  
  
"Hey,.. umm, Hello," he began, blushing slightly as the room turned their  
  
attention to him. "I'm Declan Dunn, and Rudy's asked me to make a shot speech  
  
on his behalf." He glanced at Rudy and Helen who stood smiling in attention,  
  
arm in arm. "I've known Rudy for a long time, he was my mentor, and he's one of  
  
my best friends." He paused. "As most of you know Rudy's a remarkable man, and  
  
so is Helen," then he realized what he was saying, "Uh I mean she's a  
  
remarkable woman." He smiled slightly as someone laughed. "Another thing that's  
  
really remarkable is how these two got together, how their love lasted for so  
  
many years, and how after years of being apart they found each other." He  
  
paused, he noticed the newly weds exchange a kiss. "Now that's some  
  
coincidence." He smiled at Peggy and then glanced at Rudy who was grinning  
  
intently.  
  
"I don't know if you believe in destiny, but I do. There have been times when  
  
I've questioned that faith but when I look at the people in my life," and he  
  
hesitated slightly before saying, "like Rudy and Helen, I can see that some  
  
things are just meant to be." Then he looked straight at Peggy and caught her  
  
gaze, he could see her picking up on his serious expression. "Some people don't  
  
believe in destiny, but I think we all believe in love." He smiled. Declan  
  
paused.  
  
This time he felt like he was taking the final leap of faith. If he went on  
  
she'd know exactly what he meant. How he felt. And she had to know. "And I hope  
  
that if fate does exist, it will bless me with as much joy and happiness as it  
  
has Rudy and Helen." He swallowed as if to try to control his emotions. Her  
  
face said it all. She knew exactly what he meant. When she finally smiled at  
  
him he knew that she approved. His heart leapt. He'd forgotten the speech, the  
  
rest of the room, all he saw was her expression. Her warmth, her acceptance. He  
  
had to test that, he had to ask. "Peggy.." he began suddenly, speaking only to  
  
her. Suddenly Peggy looked panicked, and Declan felt his world come crashing  
  
down around him, he looked heartbroken, not even thinking to conceal his  
  
emotions.  
  
Declan didn't see it but Rudy was worried, he'd been watching the exchanged  
  
between the couple and now he was worried that Declan was stuffing it up, but  
  
he didn't interrupt because he still trusted Declan, Peggy, and fate, to sort  
  
things out.  
  
Slowly Declan recovered his sense of understanding, of where he was, of what he  
  
was doing, and of the people listening to him. Had he really said her name?  
  
Declan stumbled and tried to recover as he glanced at the awaiting crowd before  
  
glancing back to Peggy, "I'd like you to make a toast to Rudy and Helen." He  
  
grabbed for the nearest wine glance, knocked it over on the table, then  
  
snatched it up quickly but not before the crowd had noticed. Declan blushed  
  
despite himself, flashing that goofy grin.  
  
Peggy was startled but relieved. She forced a smile. "To the happy couple," she  
  
declared holding up her glass.  
  
Declan smiled and nodded. "To the happy couple," he repeated along with the  
  
coursing crowd. Having finished his speech he started to slip away from the  
  
center of attention, leaving Rudy to take his spot.  
  
"First of all I'd like to thank Declan for his kind words, he meant every word  
  
and if anyone here is remarkable, aside from my lovely wife of course, it's  
  
Declan. I'd also like to thank him for bringing Helen back into my life." Rudy  
  
smiled at Helen.  
  
Declan was weaving his way through the crowd to get to Peggy, but Peggy had  
  
disappeared. Why? Declan asked himself. He was starting to panic when he  
  
noticed her standing at the back of the crowd. She was pacing thoughtfully.  
  
"Peggy," Declan began, he reached out to her placing his hand on her arm.  
  
"Declan," Peggy replied stopping and meeting his concerned gaze.  
  
"About what I said..."  
  
  
  
. and the plot thickens . 


	5. Part 5

~ Do You Feel What I Feel? ~ Part 5 ~  
  
A fan fic written by DebC, Emi-Chan, Whlwtcher, Kacey, and Ash  
  
This part is written by Ash.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: We love Declan and Peggy. We don't own them. We're broke, so there's no point in suing us.  
  
  
  
"Declan," Peggy sighed. "I know what you were trying to say."  
  
"You're not mad, are you? I mean, I wasn't trying to embarrass you, ya  
  
know," he replied, grinning sheepishly.  
  
It was infectious and Peggy couldn't help but grin back. "I know. And  
  
no, you didn't embarrass me. Actually ..."  
  
She paused, thinking back to her conversation with Helen and the cases  
  
she and Declan had investigated. The way he always made sure she was  
  
taken care of, and that she never had to go through anything alone  
  
unless she chose to. And how he made her laugh ... just like Adam.  
  
"Yeah?" Declan prompted, when after a few moments she didn't continue.  
  
"Actually, you made me proud." She smiled. "It was sweet."  
  
"You think so?"  
  
She nodded. "I think so."  
  
"I'm glad. Because you know I meant every word."  
  
She met his eyes. "I know, and I wish I could tell you what you want to  
  
hear, what you deserve to hear; but I don't know if I can."  
  
"Peg ..." he began, trying to think of a way to put her at ease, but she  
  
interrupted.  
  
"No, Declan, let me finish, okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"I don't know if I can because I'm not sure I deserve it."  
  
"Is this about your husband?"  
  
"Adam," she said, "his name was Adam. It's just ... everytime things  
  
start looking up, something happens and it all goes wrong. I guess I've  
  
resigned myself to the fact that I'll never be happy because I don't  
  
deserve to be." She shrugged. "Maybe I offended someone up there," she  
  
suggested, looking heavenward.  
  
"You don't really believe that, Peg, do you?"  
  
She sighed. "I don't know what I believe, Declan. Spending so much  
  
time with you has been messing with my head."  
  
"Well, I seem to have that effect on women," he teased, trying to  
  
lighten the mood. He was relieved when she spared him a laugh and a  
  
small smile. "Look, Peg. I'm not gonna pressure you. Take your time  
  
and decide. I'll always be there whether the answer is yes or no."  
  
She smiled a little wider this time. "I know you will, Declan. You  
  
always have been." 


	6. Part 6

~ Do You Feel What I Feel? ~ Part 6 ~  
  
A fan fic by DebC, Emi-Chan, Whlwtcher, Kacey, and Ash  
  
This part is written by Emi-Chan.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: They're not ours. We may wish they were (especially Declan ::dreamy look::), but, unfortunately, they're not.  
  
  
  
Peggy went down the familiar path through the park. It was usually  
  
deserted at this time of the in the evening, and Peggy was thankful for that.  
  
Her day at the hospital had been long and stressful ... the days had the  
  
tendency to do that lately.  
  
It had been a week since it had happened, 'it' referring to the incident  
  
at the wedding, and she hadn't seen Declan since. Maybe it was because she  
  
had avoided her usual trips to the Anthropology building of NOU ... or  
  
because she still hadn't gathered the courage to return any of the ten phone  
  
calls she'd received from him.  
  
Peggy sighed and sat down on a nearby bench. Why did it have to be like  
  
this? Why did she always hesitate and hang up the phone halfway through  
  
dialing the now-familiar number?  
  
The thing that really troubled her was that when she closed her eyes,  
  
she'd see him with his casual, sometimes wrinkled clothes, his messy hair,  
  
and his charming smile that was always her point of surrender whenever they  
  
were in the middle of an argument. She wasn't used to that. She was used to  
  
closing her eyes and imagining Adam by her side again.  
  
She was even more troubled now that everything was out in the open. She  
  
remembered when he had made the speech at the wedding. For a moment, one  
  
fleeting moment, she had convinced herself that maybe she could give love  
  
another try.  
  
Then he said her name. It's funny how things change when something you've  
  
been half-hoping for becomes a reality. She was suddenly so scared, so unsure.  
  
'You have to talk to him again sometime, you know.' The rational voice in  
  
her head kept saying.  
  
"I know!" she retorted to herself out loud, "But what am I supposed to  
  
say?" She sighed. It was just too confusing.  
  
~*^*~  
  
'Why don't you take Mole for a walk to clear your head?' Declan  
  
remembered how annoyed he had been when she had said that. He'd had a right  
  
to be. After all, how could she not have noticed the pile of "LOST DOG"  
  
flyers in his hand? But now, of all the strange times in the world, those  
  
words came back to him, and they seemed like a great idea, so he had hunted  
  
up Mole's leash and taken him out for a walk in the park, which was where he  
  
was now.  
  
The park was unusually deserted, but then again, he had never really come  
  
here at this time in the evening. It was too bad he hadn't, he mused as he  
  
saw the sun begin to set over the pond, because it really was beautiful.  
  
He had called her ten times, but he never got an answer. Ten times! He  
  
sighed. What was he supposed to make of this? Of course, then again, he *had*  
  
just told her just about the most surprising thing possible. Maybe if he just  
  
gave her time --  
  
His train of thought stopped right there because, all of the sudden, Mole  
  
started running full speed, dragging Declan along behind him.  
  
"What ... is it ... boy?" he said between pants as he tried to keep up  
  
with the speeding canine.  
  
Then, as quickly as he had started, the dog came to an abrupt halt ...  
  
right in front of Peggy.  
  
If he had been out of breath before, it was nothing compared to this. The  
  
surprise of seeing her *right there* so suddenly left him completely winded.  
  
He imagined how stupid he must look to her, gasping for breath, an extremely  
  
surprised look on his face.  
  
Of course, she looked just as surprised as he was.  
  
When he did finally catch his breath, he could only think of one thing to  
  
say, "Hey."  
  
"Hey." she answered.  
  
It was as if everything had frozen. Even their surroundings seemed to be  
  
holding its breath, waiting for one of them to say *something*. Declan looked  
  
down at Mole who looked back up at him expectantly.  
  
He took a deep breath. "Peg ..." he started and trailed off.  
  
"I'm sorry," both of them said at once.  
  
Another silence.  
  
"I shouldn't have ignored you like that." Peggy said, looking at the  
  
ground, "I guess I was just ... scared."  
  
"Of what?" Declan asked.  
  
"I don't know, Declan." she said in exasperation, "I'm too confused to  
  
know what it is."  
  
"Peg, what you said at the wedding about not deserving me ..." he  
  
hesitated, "that's not true. If anything, I'm the one that doesn't deserve  
  
you."  
  
"Declan ..."  
  
"I get so wrapped up in investigating my miracles, that I don't realize  
  
that I'm missing the miracle that's right in front of me."  
  
Peggy looked as if she wanted to say something, anything, but she  
  
remained silent.  
  
"I almost lost you, Peggy," he went on, "but by some miracle I found you  
  
again. Doesn't that count for something?"  
  
There was yet another silence, this one even worse than the last because  
  
Declan could feel her doubtfulness in the air around him.  
  
"How do you know, Declan?" she asked, "How can you tell that we're meant  
  
for eachother?"  
  
"How did you know you were meant for your husband?"  
  
"I don't know if I can trust my feelings anymore, Declan." she said,  
  
"They haven't done me much good so far."  
  
Declan sat down on the bench beside her and gave her a warm, penetrating  
  
look. "Don't talk like that, Peg ..." He wanted more than anything to get  
  
through to her. "Look, I don't know if it's going to work out, but we'll  
  
never know if we don't try. All I know is that I can't lose you again. I  
  
don't know what I'd do."  
  
"I'm afraid, Declan."  
  
"Don't be." he said as he leaned closer to her.  
  
She opened her mouth to say something, but Declan shushed her, gently  
  
placing a finger on her lips, then moving it to rest on her cheek. He had to  
  
do this. He had to kiss her. He knew that if he didn't, he'd never forgive  
  
himself.  
  
To his utter surprise and astonishment, she no longer guarded herself  
  
from him, but received him warmly and openly and they shared a short, but  
  
intimate kiss. When they separated, Declan felt content to watch her,  
  
drinking in her dark, but sparkling eyes, her black, spiraling hair ... He  
  
watched as she blushed slightly and her eyes moved to the side. Then her  
  
breath caught.  
  
"Declan, look at the sunset ..." she mumbled, in awe.  
  
Declan forced his gaze from Peggy and looked over the pond to see a  
  
brilliant golden sunset streaked with beautiful hues of red, purple, and  
  
blue, reflecting itself on the still pond.  
  
And there they sat, arms around one another, enjoying the sunset and  
  
eachother.  
  
~*^*~  
  
So that's all of it! We here at MwaysKindredSpirits are currently debating on whether or not to make another round robin. If we do, it will certainly be posted up here once it's finished! Thank you all for reading our fic!  
  
Sincerely,  
  
DebC, Emi-Chan, Whlwtcher, Kacey, and Ash 


End file.
